Our Time in the Enchanted Forest
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: Right! So this is based on when Mary Margaret and Emma come to the Enchanted Forrest. Warning, spankings for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** I DO NOT own Once Upon A Time and if I did I would probably be a millionaire who wouldn't be posting Fanfictions. This is only an idea. Anyway, this part of the story is an edited version of the Season 2 episode _Lady of the Lake_ , but I added my different ideas in to it with the idea of during the time Snow and Emma spend in the enchanted forest, Emma gets quite a few punishments. Please only review if you like this because if you don't I honestly don't care about you, but I will take in suggestions to add in.

 **Warning** **:** This chapter will include a few punishments. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

It had been a while now since Snow and Emma had arrived in the Enchanted Forrest and although she hoped that her daughter would react well to the place Snow once called home, she couldn't help but doubt whether or not Emma would react well to all the unusual things that happened here. It wasn't that Snow didn't trust Emma to look after herself, in many ways she did, but the problem was that she often got herself in trouble with things that she didn't think would cause trouble. _Emma, I know you've been use to fending for yourself all your life, but while we're here please don't do anything without talking to me first or without permission,_ Snow thought into herself. Not only was Snow having this problem with wanting to trust her daughter but not knowing if she could, but Emma and herself had since been captured by a warrior princess called Mulan, and another princess called Aurora who, Snow was guessing, was going to require a lot of her love and attention throughout the next few days.

Emma, on the other hand, could not help but feel angry and annoyed. She also had a feeling that Aurora would be needing a lot of attention throughout the next few days, but if that attention was given to her by the one person she knew would give her that attention, Emma knew she would be feeling a lot of jealousy. Don't jump to too many conclusions, she was not at the point when she could call Mary Margaret Mom, but either way, the fact that Mary Margaret had given her up a few minutes after she was born made everything worse. And now Emma had been reunited with her mother and had to go on this new adventure, which made quite possibly having to let go of her mother a lot worse. _Don't think you'll be pulling her away from me and keeping her forever, Princess,_ Emma thought to herself.

For the last few hours Mary Margaret and Emma had been through bad luck through bad luck. First there was the part of being dragged across a beach, then they had been thrown in the dungeons and Snow had to try her best to convince Emma that Cora should not be trusted, not that she ended up listening, but they had eventually now ended up at there campsight so the good news was the could now relax.

After it was clear that everything else was fine, Snow went to get wood to make a fire. However, just as she was about to pick the wood up, Aurora jumped behind her and put a knife up to her throat.

"Don't move. Phillip's dead because of you." Aurora hissed but before she knew anything else, she was flipped over and landed on the ground before Snow literally got on top of her and held her arms down.

"Listen to me princess! You think I don't know what it's like to be away from the people I love. What happened to Phillip is not my fault so I suggest you choose another way to challenge your anger." Snow said seriously.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mulan said while pulling Snow off Aurora.

"She tried to kill me."

"I will deal with her." Mulan said while lifting her sword but then all they heard was a gun shot which was followed by Emma pointing her gun at them.

"Emma; what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked firmly.

"Protecting you." Emma said, although she had no idea why her mother looked mad.

 _Emma Swan; you are in so much trouble for doing that_ , Mary Margaret thought to herself but started to look even madder.

"Emma; do you have any idea what you've just done!" Mary Margaret scolded.

Emma was still confused as to why her mom looked angry but she also saw fear on Mulan and Aurora's faces and when she turned around, she knew why she was quite possibly going to be in so much trouble if she survived this fight.

"Ogres?" Emma asked but only through fear and nerves.

"Run!" Mary Margaret shouted and they all started running.

While they were running, all Emma could hear as well as ogre noises was the odd instruction of _keep going, this way_ or _we're almost there._ However, when they turned around one corner Emma tripped over a rock but she wasn't really panicking at the moment. But when she managed to turn herself on to her back again she saw the Ogre coming closer and fear went all over her face. It only took a few seconds for the creature to come closer and Emma didn't know what to do so she grabbed her gun and tried to use it but the Ogre just pushed it out of the way. Now that she was weaponless, Emma tried to wait and wait for the Ogre to tare her apart but didn't like that it was taking so long. _Why do I always get myself in this amount of trouble all the time? What will it take for me to keep myself safe?_ Emma asked herself as she tried to keep herself even more safe. However, when she had just about given up Emma heard a familiar whistle and looked over to see that it was her mother who had her bow and arrow ready.

"Back away from my daughter!" Mary Margaret screamed at the Ogre.

This was enough to attract the Ogre and when it started to go over to Snow, Emma began to slowly sit up and watched as her mother pulled an arrow from behind her, put it in the bow and then pointed it at the Ogre's eye before shooting it at its eye and the creature fell down dead. Snow brought the arrow out before looking at Emma who had just came over.

"You have to shoot them in the eye."

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked terrified.

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike." Mary Margaret replied.

"Yea but how did you know you could hit that?"

"I didn't." Mary Margaret said and then remembered everything that led to this and looked sternly in to Emma's eyes. "And as for you young lady; next time listen to me! That sort of thing isn't going to work here."

Emma looked at her mother with a shocked look as she was not expecting that tone, and she knew her mother was referring to her gun.

"Emma, for not listening to me and doing something so dangerous when that Ogre was near you have to do chores when we're here that will continue when we get home and I'm telling your dad to cut your pay for a month when we get home." Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Yea." was all Emma could manage to say as she was getting punished at her age.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma with a forgiving look.

"Let's get going." Mary Margaret said and Emma followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** Thanks for everyone who viewed my story so far but I will be honest when saying that I only got time to post a chapter because I've been off sick from school since last Friday. I am going back tomorrow so please forgive me if this chapter is short _ I am doing my A Levels and trying to get in to university this year. Anyhow, this chapter will include Emma being jealous of Aurora and it takes place on the same night as the last chapter.

 **Warning** **:** A few punishments may be mentioned.

* * *

 _Hopefully I'm not going to be hearing this lecture all night,_ Emma thought in to herself as her mother continued to shout at her about the importance of listening to what people told you to Margaret, Emma, Mulan and Aurora had eventually ended up at what used to be the Royal castle and saw where Emma's nursery used to be, before searching for all the magical items they could think of and suddenly realising that Cora had gone ahead with her evil plans and stealing everything that would let them go home. After they had come to the conclusion that they could search tomorrow and when they eventually left, everything was going fine... Then they arrived at this moment of time.

Ever since they had left the castle, Mary Margaret had been lecturing Emma on why her behaviour earlier on today was wrong, and how she could've behaved better instead of not listening to her mother's warnings. _Just what am I going to do with that girl,_ was the thought in Snow's head. _I had told her so many times that she should've watched what she was doing over here, but seeing her put herself and all of us in danger like that has left me believing that to say I'm disappointed in her is an understatement._ They all continued to walk and eventually came to their campsite for the night and on the moment they arrived, they all went to find places to sleep.

It felt like only half an hour had passed by the time that Emma had woken up to the sound of screaming. _What's your fucking problem with me sleeping, princess?_ Emma then looked round and saw that Mary Margaret was walking over to comfort Aurora who seemed to be having a nightmare, but the childish instinct Emma had could not get out of her. _Why does that spoilt little princess have to steal my mom from me? She doesn't have that right and I will never let anyone take her, even if I have to share her!_ Emma could feel herself getting even more angry and couldn't stop herself feeling an incredible amount of jealousy when Mary Margaret started stroking Aurora's head. _Fuck this! I've had it!_

"Mo, um, Mary Margaret?"

"Yes Emma." Mary Margaret said while trying to hide her excited smile that Emma had nearly called her mom.

"Uh, um, c, can you tell me why you're doing that?" Emma asked, trying to hide the fact that she trying to get attention away from Aurora.

"Doing what?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

Emma just pointed to Aurora and Mary Margaret got what she meant, or did she?

"Oh, it's just I have to make sure that Aurora gets the correct amount of care." Mary Margaret said and continued stroking Aurora's head, desperately wishing that she could do this to Emma.

"What do I have to do to get attention off her?" Emma mumbled to herself but not quiet enough for her not to be heard.

"What was that, Em?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh nothing."

Just as Mary Margaret went back to stroking Aurora's head, Emma realised that the only way she could get attention off her was if she did something really bad. Yes; it was the childish option but it was something she had to do and would do if it was the last thing she did. Without even questioning what she was about to do, Emma got up and walked over to where her mom and Aurora were before sitting down behind them and waiting for her mom to recognise her, something that didn't take long.

"Emma, are you ok?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked back on Emma.

"Yea mom, I'm fine." Emma said softly.

Mary Margaret knew this wasn't true. _I know that's not true, baby girl._ _You are not normally like this, what is wrong with you?_

"Right. Well you can stay here for, Emma!" Mary Margaret started but then realised that her baby had deliberately hurt Aurora.

"What is it, mom?" Emma asked with a smug look.

"You do not do that!" Mary Margaret scolded but then witnessed Emma trying to hurt Aurora again so she grabbed her arm before hoisting her up and walking over to her and Emma's tent and looking at Mulan.

"Can you take over from me please? I have to deal with my girl." Mary Margaret said before going in to the tent with Emma and putting her down by her sleeping bag.

"I, I'm s_."

"Don't even start that little girl. You have an early bed time until I decide I can trust you and you will stay here for the rest of the night." Mary Margaret said firmly and she watched as Emma went to sleep.

Then Mary Margaret went out and went back over to Aurora and she and Mulan worked together for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Thanks for all the reviews and I feel good that you are all loving this. However, at the minute with this story I'm probably only going to be able to upload one chapter a week because everything with school has been piling up, plus I'll be submitting my Personal Statement for university soon, and if I want to get round all my stories then it will have to be a one chapter-uploaded scheme for now. Based on episode _The Doctor_ and the start of _Tallahassee_ but a few things have changed for the story's , let's see what's next to happen in the story.

 **Warning** **:** Will include talk of punishments. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **The next day**

Mulan, Aurora and Snow were still trying to get use to the news that Lancelot had died but Emma was just trudging along since she never got to know him. However, as she followed along she couldn't get some of her thoughts out of her head. _Why can't that spoilt little princess stop sucking up to mom? Did I just imagine that conversation this morning? Why can't I just do what I want?_ Emma continued to follow the three other women, one of whom was her mother, but even then she could not think any less about the discussion her mom had with her this morning, or the fact that she had been sent to bed early the night before.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Early that morning**

Emma woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and this was unfortunately because her tent wasn't closed fully. As she opened her eyes she looked round the tent and saw that the bed which belonged to her mother was empty and the shadow of a familiar person was standing just beside the door of the tent. Then all the memories from the day before came back. Emma remembered how she put everyone's lives at risk, including her own, and deliberately hurt Aurora yesterday. _Let's hope mom isn't too angry at me today. I'm probably better trying to sneak out of here unnoticed though._ At that, Emma got up and crawled over to the door of the tent. _Now all that's left is to concentrate on is getting past mom without her seeing me._

That's when Emma started to sneak past her mom but unfortunately just as she was nearly there, she could feel two stern eyes looking down at her.

"Just where do you think you're sneaking off to young lady?" Snow asked firmly and Emma jumped up.

"Umm, I'm, I'm, uhh."

"We need to have a quick discussion young lady." Snow said while she gently dragged Emma over to the nearest tree stump and made her sit down.

"What have I done now?" Emma asked, unsure of why they were having this discussion.

"Your behaviour from last night and throughout yesterday: you do not put anyone's life at risk or your own!" Snow scolded.

Emma gulped at the tone her mother was using but still wasn't taking this lecture seriously. _Thought you've already shouted at me because of that,_ Emma thought in to herself and rolled her eyes.

"You do not role your eyes at me little girl!"

"I d_!" Emma started but then realised it was the wrong thing to do.

"Emma; do not even start that! You are on very thin ice at the minute and I am afraid I will have to give you a warning this time. If you show any more disrespect or bad behaviour while we're here you will be grounded! And I do not want to see you hurting anyone else while we're here, especially Aurora!" Snow said even more seriously.

 _Grounded? What does grounded mean? If it means exactly what I think it does then I'll be more than blaming Aurora when I'm banned from leaving mom's sight for however long._

"Uh, mo, umm, Mary Margaret, what does grounded mean?" Emma asked, not sure of what she was saying or her question.

"It means you will not be allowed out of my sight until I say you can and when we get home you will be stuck in your room and not allowed out of the house."

Emma was disgusted at this. _How could she threaten to ground me? I haven't done anything overly bad! Why can't she just ground Aurora for taking so much attention away from me since she's obviously more important than I am!_

"Now Emma; let's cover the second part of this discussion. If you ever feel anything you do not bring it out on others and you explain in words what's annoying you. I am very disappointed in you for deliberately hurting Aurora last night and you will never do that again!"

Emma put her head down as she heard that and she was starting to feel ashamed.

"Am I right to think you've learnt from this?" Snow asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yea." Emma answered quickly.

Snow then told Emma that she was allowed up and pulled her into a hug. She then started to stroke the back of her daughter's head and eventually kissed her fourhead. "Love you baby girl."

After a while like this, both the women stepped away from each other and went to see what Mulan had caught for breakfast. Hopefully they wouldn't argue for a while.

 **End of Flashback**

...

While they were travelling to whatever would give them a portal back home, Mulan, Snow, Aurora and Emma had came across the site which was where another ogre attack had taken place, and at the time Emma found a blacksmith who had supposedly survived the attack. However, he wouldn't tell Emma anything about himself so she decided to tie him up and once he introduced himself as Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook, she let him out of the ropes as there was just something about him that made her want to trust him.

Now Hook was leading them towards the place the magic compass would be and Emma still wasn't sure if she should trust Killian or not. However, while all of this was annoying her, Emma knew that she would be better following her mother's orders or she would be in big trouble.

"Overhead! You'll find the compas just over the ridge." Killian said as he continued to lead them to where would be safe.

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us and this whole thing's a trap?" Snow asked Emma quietly.

"It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us we can stay_."

"One step ahead." Snow interrupted.

"Exactly." Emma said before she started walking again and once she was on top of the ridge she stopped. "Let me guess. The compass is up there." Emma said in disbelief.

"Oh yea." Hook replied.

"So how do we get to it?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the gient at the top." Hook said while he looked protectively over at Emma.

At that, Emma took the first step forward and was followed by Killian, Mulan, and eventually Snow and Aurora who walked forward while holding hands.

...

At last they all finally arrived by the beanstalk and Mulan, Snow, Aurora, Hook and Emma tried to discuss who would be going up it to get the magical compass. However, none of them could agree with each other and the argument soon came very vicious.

A while after, Aurora decided she should go to sleep but unfortunately it was not as peaceful as she hoped it would be. When she started screaming, Snow knew that something wasn't right, and so she went over to the sleeping princess and hoped that she would be able to calm her down, though secretly she wished that it could be Emma she was doing this to. When it was obvious that Snow wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on Emma saw this as the perfect opportunity to plot what should happen if she couldn't get back and so walked Mulan backwards so she could talk without getting in to trouble.

"You've got ten hours and if I'm not back you've got to cut down the beanstalk and tell them to keep going." Emma ordered.

"Snow won't like that." Mulan said firmly.

"That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back you get her home."

Mulan's response to what Emma said was a slight nod and then she watched as Emma went over to Hook and then she followed him up the beanstalk. _Hopefully I can keep Emma out of trouble with Snow for a while now,_ Mulan thought to herself.

...

Mulan had not said a thing since Emma went up the beanstalk and didn't plan on saying anything for the next ten hours but when Snow looked over at her she couldn't keep the secret hidden anymore.

"What are you hiding from me?" Snow said as she walked slowly over to Mulan with anger portrayed on her face.

"N, nothing."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" Mulan shouted.

"What are you hiding from me!?" Snow yelled at Mulan while showing the anger on her face.

"Fine. Emma used me so that she could go up the beanstalk." Mulan quickly answered.

 _That girl is so grounded when she comes down here,_ Snow thought into herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** Sorry for the delay. This chapter was a bit hard for me to write but I finally got it finished today. Anyway, in the following chapters, spankings will at least be mentioned because at this point Mary Margaret is going to get fed up with Emma testing her patience. Might upload another chapter either tonight or tomorrow since I'm nearly at the end of school but it might only be a short chapter as I still have coursework to do. Hope you all enjoy this anyway.

 **Warning** **:** Will include spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

It had been 10 hours. Emma still wasn't back.

Snow had been sitting on a fallen tree stomp not far away from the beanstalk for what seemed forever as she waited and waited for her daughter to come down. She had been there for a while now because Aurora was still having sleep frights, so Snow had the sleeping princess resting on her knee. However, while Snow was trying to be as calm as she could around Aurora, she still couldn't forget what Emma had done. She was feeling anger and disappointment when thinking about the way Emma had behaved since they got here and how she snuck up the beanstalk without permission. Unfortunately this only made Snow's anger worse.

Meanwhile, Mulan was watching the growing shadow that crept over the stick she had left on the ground to determine how many hours had past. _Ten hours. Emma gave me ten hours. I have to cut this beanstalk down,_ Mulan thought as she got up and stormed over to the stalk while Snow looked at her with an unknowing look.

"Woah! Wait! What are you doing?" Snow said while panicking and standing up, causing Aurora to waken.

"Just stay back! Emma gave me ten hours!" Mulan ordered.

"What? And just leave her to die?" Aurora added.

"Ten hours! She may already be dead."

Mulan then went over to the beanstalk, sword still in hand, and hacked in to it. However, when she cut in to it, instead of breaking like it was supposed to, a ripple effect went up it. Nevertheless, Mulan then lifted her sword again but was stopped when Snow realised just exactly what was happening.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Snow yelled as she ran over and tackled Mulan to the ground.

"Stop, stop!" Aurora said but didn't dare come any closer to the two warrior princesses.

"It was your daughter's wish." Mulan said viciously and quietly to Snow.

"I don't care what she said! You do not put my daughter in danger!" Snow replied in an enraged voice as she was definitely hurt at what was just said to her.

"Stop!" Emma shouted as she fell to the ground and grimaced.

"Emma." Snow said as she and the two other princesses got up and rushed over to where her daughter was lying. "You ok?"

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain is still riling around a little bit." Emma said as she struggled to get up.

"I did exactly what you asked. Nothing more than that. Did you get it?" Mulan asked.

 _What is this? Why is she saying that? Did... no! Emma you are in so much trouble!_

"Yea." Emma said while handing the magic compass over, though she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Where's Hook?" Aurora asked.

"He's detain. Come on. Get your stuff. We've got ten hours before he follows us."

"What? How?" Snow asked, having a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"I have a friend looking after him until then."

Snow didn't know how she was feeling about this. Was she right by persuming that Emma had told Mulan to cut the beanstalk down? _That girl is in big, big trouble now! I told her this morning that she would get grounded if she tested me again!_ It was on this note that Snow was really planning on adding on to Emma's punishment and she kept that in mind while she dragged her daughter away from the other princesses.

"Hold on a minute! You told her to cut it down?"

"Yes, I couldn't_." Emma started but was then cut off when she saw her her mother's facial expressions change.

"We go back together! That is the only way! Do you understand!?" Snow scolded in a voice that was very stern and she found herself shaking Emma slightly.

"Yea." Emma said but while going closer so that she could hug the person she now secretly saw as her mom but couldn't make herself make eye contact.

"Good. Now, let's go get that dust from Cora."

"Yea, and then go home."

"Mmm hmm. And just so you know young lady you are not getting away with this!" Mary Margaret said as she finished hugging Emma and then looked in to her eyes sternly for the last part of the scolding.

 _Wait? What does she mean by telling me that I'm not getting away with this? I thought we were going to get the dust from Cora?_

"Umm, what does that mean?" Emma asked quietly but also in a way that made her seem unsure.

"Emma; this morning I told you that if you didn't listen to me and tested what I said again you would be grounded! That is something we will revisit in a discussion later young lady! Not only that but you also snuck away from me and went up that beanstalk without my permission, and you told Mulan to cut it down if you weren't back in time! For that you have earned yourself another punishment!"

At that, Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's arm, making sure she was using a strong enough grip to make sure that her daughter couldn't go anywhere but not enough to stop her from breathing and headed straight over to the tree stomp she had been sitting on earlier. _Seriously Emma, you have no idea how much this is going to hurt me,_ she thought as she went closer to the tree stomp. When both women had got by the tree stomp, Emma was trying her best to pull against her mother's grip and once Mary Margaret had sat down and got Emma over her knee, the struggle was still continuing although Emma secretly didn't know what was going to happen. After another minute, Mary Margaret had came to the conclusion that she had given her daughter enough time to settle down and as this still hadn't happened, she decided that it was about time that she started this punishment.

SMACK

"Hey!" Emma cried, immediately after she felt her mother lay an extra hard smack on her bottom.

Smack smack smack

"OW MARY MARGARET! AH! P, PLEASE!" Emma cried as she felt several more smacks come down.

"You do not test me like that little girl!" smack smack smack smack smack

 _Did she seriously just call me little girl? We're the same age as each other!_

"You can't do this to me!" Emma cried while trying to use her hands to stop her mom from torturing her even more.

"I most certainly can young lady!" Mary Margaret scolded while pinning both Emma's hands to her back and spanking her with the other hand with each word that was said.

"I, I, I'm t, twenty-eight!" Emma cried as four more hard smacks came down on her. _This is getting unbearable._

"And I'm your mother!" Mary Margaret scolded as she started spanking different parts of Emma's bottom eight times.

"AH! P, PL, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! I j, just want to get back."

"That is something that is going to happen, but first you have got to start listening to me and respecting what I tell you! I understand that you have looked after yourself all your life but I do not put these rules in place for the fun of it! You have got to start listening to what I tell you! Are you listening to me Emma?" Mary Margaret scolded as she spanked Emma 12 more times throughout but only on certain words.

"OW, Y, yes! I, I, I'm s, so, sor, sorry!" Emma cried.

That was enough to make Mary Margaret feel like she had gotten the message through but she still wanted to make Emma know that this kind of behaviour wasn't acceptable and so she smacked Emma five more times before letting her up.

Emma was still in floods of tears by the time she was allowed off her mother's knee and it took a while for her to be able to look Mary Margaret in the eye. However, when she eventually did build up the courage to do just that it was only a second later when she started to cry and that was when Snow pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. Shh, shh." Snow said softly as she tried her best to comfort her daughter while cradling her head.

"I, I'm s, sorry I didn't listen to you." Emma said but still through quite a lot of tears.

"That's alright. You're forgiven."

It took a couple more minutes for Emma to calm down and even though she wasn't fully calm, Snow guessed this was the best it would get for her to finish giving out the rest of her daughter's punishment.

"Right. Now, as I've already told you, you have constantly disobeyed me and that is something I am very disappointed in! In fact, you should be ashamed in yourself for how you have behaved recently, especially with this beanstalk incident! You do not do anything without my permission, and for that Emma Ruth Swan; you are grounded for one month!"

"I'm grounded for a month?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

 _Wait? Did she really call me Emma Ruth? I don't have a full name for fuck's sake! Do I?_

"Mo, umm, Mary Margaret, why did you call me Emma Ruth?" Emma asked nervously, although her tears were drying up.

"That's your full name."

 _Right. At least that's sorted. Now to see what this grounding means._

"Can you at least just ground me for a few days?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Want me to add a month on?" Snow asked with one eye brow risen.

"You can't gr_"

"Emma; I do not appreciate that you're trying to get involved with your punishment! No phone, no tv, no technology! I would be harder on you but I will not always be this easy on you!" Snow scolded.

"Sorry." Emma said with still a few more tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Snow said and when Emma came over to her she hugged her again. "I love you Emma."

"Love you to."

This went on for a few minutes and when the embracing finished both women stepped away from each other. However, while Emma stood normally, Snow had her hand out.

"What's that for?" Emma asked

"Give me your phone." Snow said in a no nonsense tone and Emma gave it over, not wanting to find out what would happen if she didn't do it.

"Remember, one month." Snow said before looking over at Mulan and Aurora. "Mulan, Aurora; we're ready to go now."

As soon as they heard that, Mulan and Aurora came over but were trying to forget what they had seen just a bit away from where they were.

"Enjoy your little discussion?" Mulan asked quietly while looking over at Emma as she walked past.

Emma blushed at that as she didn't want to remember how her mother had punished her and just as the embarrassment was becoming too much, she stormed off ahead of everyone even though they hadn't started walking. However, that was just before she heard a familiar stern voice behind her.

"Emma Ruth Swan; you are on strict restriction until I can trust you! Get back here and you can get used to walking beside me until you prove you can be trusted!"

Emma turned round angrily at that and stormed back over to her mother while glaring at the other princesses.

 _I'm_ _definitely not going to get too far on the good side while I'm on these restrictions._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:** Sorry for the long wait I've made you guys go through. Throughout the rest of my school year, I was either studying, doing coursework, or updating the series of One Shots I had on here which at the time was meant to be something to keep me sane throughout the year. Then since Summer started I've been trying to start up a new YouTube Channel based on politics and was working last week, have been sick and posting other fanfics so haven't got time to update this one until now. As for this fanfic, it has been the main idea I've been wanting to play with since the break. I also realise that this chapter may be short but I promise the next ones will be longer.

 **Warning** **:** Disciplinary spanking of an adult woman. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Although the four heroines were still heading towards the same goal they had started out towards, Emma, it seems, was not as enthusiastic about the quest as she had been. This was because of the spanking she got that evening and the pain hadn't died down at all. _Why did you have to ruin everything even more Princess,_ she thought while glaring over at Aurora who she clearly blamed for her getting smacked and grounded. _You're the one who should be fucking grounded for taking all the attention away from me._ All of this was thought in as she walked slowly behind everyone, having been able to prove to her mother she could be trusted from behind. This didn't make Mary Margaret any more confident about the situation though. Her daughter had been in Storybrooke for around three months now and although Snow and Charming did love her, they could see a lot of their mischevious younger selves in her. Yes; Emma was the perfect match of both of them, but they had to shout at her and tell her off on a number of different occasions already and this meant that although Mary Margaret did want to trust that she was behaving a few steps behind her, she couldn't stop herself from just wanting to make sure.

Ever since the spanking she had it had become very clear to Emma how Aurora was really trying to get attention away from her. One second she was laughing and the next she was going on about how scared she was to go to sleep and this is what was driving her insane. Seriously princess? Dramatic much? How about you just find someone else to suck up to and leave us alone? The thing was; surprisingly, Emma knew thinking this was wrong. She was punished earlier for being this judgmental of the princess and thanks to the very bad pain at the back of her butt she was constantly feeling grumpy. _Piss off Aurora,_ she shouted mentally into herself but to the rest of the group, this was shown by her heavily stamping her foot once. The only response she got from this though was her mother turning and looking sternly at her before saying "You don't take your anger out in actions Emma." To this, Emma let out a deep growl which she hoped her mother didn't hear but the next sound to follow was Mary Margaret sighing and shaking her head. _Seriously? I must have really upset her._ That all lead to now.

They all set up camp at a place which Mary Margaret and Emma hoped would make them even closer to the magic compass. However, while deep in Mary's mind she knew she would always stand side by side with her daughter, Emma was trying her best to keep her distance. Aurora was having problems with her nightmares again and from the log she was sitting on, and indeed wincing, Emma found herself really getting angry at the fact that her mom was so caring. _Feel lucky you can get that! Some of us have to go through life without getting care!_ To make things worse Mulan was sniggering every time she walked passed her and this made Emma get even more annoyed. _For fuck sake! Why is it everyone here is trying to make me feel completely bad and I have to sit and not do anything._ For the next couple of minutes, Emma continued to glare over at Aurora and eventually when she could tell her mother was questioning her glare she got up and walked over to where they were sitting.

Mary Margaret was sitting at the side of a log with Aurora resting beside her but with her head on the older woman's knee. Snow continued to stroke her head in the same way she wanted to be comforted for months after she woke up from her sleeping curse. By looking at her everyone who didn't know any of them would guess she was looking after a loving family member but what they didn't know was that she really regretted not being able to do this with Emma. This point was emphasised when she looked up at her adult daughter looking down on her.

"Emma you know I wish I could've done this with you."

"I know," Emma replied quickly.

"Emma; we may have only been together for three months now but I know that's not true. If you want more attention from me you just have to ask me and the same goes for if you're feeling jea_ Emma Ruth Swan!" Mary Margaret shouted as she witnessed her daughter try to push Aurora off her knee.

"What? I don't need to listen to all your lectures!"

Snow paused and turned her head as she realised that Aurora was crying and when the princess's eyes started to scrunch up she turned her head angrily and sternly towards where Emma was.

"Emma Ruth Swan; you don't hurt anyone! Now explain to me what's wrong!"

"If_!"

"You want to be held by me, don't you? Emma; it would mean the world to me if I could take everything back and if I could hug you every minute of the day but I am busy at the minute so I can't drop everything!"

"Stop shouting at me." Emma cried.

"Young lady; you earned this with what you did to Aurora! Look at her!" Mary Margaret scolded and then paused while she took a breath in. "Now apologise!"

Emma was shocked at how stern her mom was being now and took a step back while she prepared herself for what she was going to say.

"Fine! I'm sorry Aurora... for letting you ruin my life!"

Mary Margaret was quick to react. Before she could let Emma off with anything else she carefully moved Aurora off her knee and then grasped onto her daughter's hand before pulling her over her knee. "You wanted to be on my knee so that's what you will get!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

After she was finished, Snow lifted her daughter off her knee and as soon as she was standing held her firmly by the arms.

"I told you about that this morning, after what you did with the beanstalk, and just now! You do not hurt anyone or yourself and if there is any further trouble you will not like the rest of your time here, nor will you like it when we get home! Am I understood?"

"Y, yes mo_ M, M, Mary M, Margaret." Emma cried.

"Good." Mary Margaret said while hugging Emma before pulling apart. "Now go to your tent and you are to stay there for the rest of the night!"

Emma nodded in reply and headed to her tent before lying down in her sleeping bag. _There's going to be no chance of me sleeping tonight with the spankings I got today._


End file.
